


El pasado es una tumba

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Severus Snape era un chico sombrío, introvertido y taciturno.Era condenado a existir en eterno, y a no vivir nunca.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	El pasado es una tumba

**El pasado es una tumba**

Acostado, abandonado a sí mismo, abandonado a la convalecencia en una cama, en una habitación vacía, demasiado vacía.

Como siempre.

Odiaba el contacto con otros ser humanos, pero no podía negar que, de vez en cuando, le habría gustado que alguien se hubiera preocupado por él, que fuera cerca de él.

Pues un pensamiento rozó su mente, y lo hirió.

Tenía alguien.

Y, ahora, lo había perdido.

La fiebre casi lo hizo delirar, haciéndolo perder in imágenes de ella con _él_.

Odioso, increíblemente.

Pero invencible por Severus.

Suspiró, lentamente. Sentía ya de no tener fuerzas, por razones que iban más allá de la enfermedad.

Estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de seguir viéndola con esa mirada feliz, mirada que no había sido dirigida a él desde demasiado tiempo.

Se giró en la cama, poniéndose el colchón sobre la cabeza, en una loca tentativa de sufocar la intrusión de esos pensamientos en su mente. 

En esos momentos, cuando el dolor se hacía demasiado oprimente para ser soportado, soñaba de ser alguien diferente.

Una persona como todas las otras, una persona que tenía el derecho de tomarse lo que quería.

En vez por demasiados años había recitado la parte del buen amigo, negándose cada acción que revelara su gana de ser un amante, de tener el derecho de rozar su piel, de besarla, de poseerla cada vez lo deseara.

Nunca iba a pasar, porque no era esa persona.

_“Porque eres diferente, ¿no lo ves?” _

Le pareció de oír la voz de su padre, alcohol en esa, en una de sus usuales descargas de rabia contra su hijo.

Pero, en ese caso, Severus estaba obligado a ser de acuerdo.

_Era_ diferente, y no iba a cambiar, por su ser evasivo, acobardado y reticente que era parte de su sangre, de su mente, de sus acciones.

Pues aceptaba de ver fluir enfrente a sus ojos esa miríada de sueños rotos, de dejar sí mismo vagar por mundos y lugares desconocidos, donde se divertía a nutrir la imagen de sus caricias, a recordar su toco ligero y suave, imaginarlo, porque ella ya no estaba con él.

Y tener el derecho de poseerla, como si pusiera realmente ser suya, en un destello de sombra casi creada, casi robada a la luz circundante, porque todo lo que podía ofrecer era una sombra.

Pero no iba a ser suficiente por ella, y Severus lo sabía bien.

Había tomado su decisión, y él había dolorosamente tomado nota. Toda esa luz lo cegaba, y había tenido que irse.

Nunca sido amante, no más amigo.

La fiebre le dio nausea, pero era consciente de cuanto su desasosiego fuera mucho más arraigado.

Su desasosiego era congénito, ligado a su naturaleza y a su sustancial incapacidad de vivir, de limitarse a existir.

Lo que no era suficiente por ella.

Lo de que él había aprendido a contentarse.

Severus Snape era un chico sombrío, introvertido y taciturno.

Era condenado a existir en eterno, y a no vivir nunca. 


End file.
